Guardians of the Universe
by Electivecross02
Summary: A re telling of Guardians of the Galaxy with Steven Universe characters. Steven as Star-Lord, Amethyst as Rocket, Garnet as Groot, Pearl as Drax, Connie as Gamora, Sadie as Nebula, Onion as the Collector, and Lars as Yondu.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

On the planet Morag, a desolate planet on the edge of the galaxy, a spaceship had just landed. Outside of the spaceship, a man wearing a coat was walking by. He had a mask on with red eyes, and rocket jets on his feet. He walked into a destroyed ancient building, looking through the ruined catacombs. When he was inside, he hit a button, which morphed the mask behind a small computer on his ear. It was a slightly chubby head with curled hair, and a pair of headphones on. He was 34 years old and 6 feet tall. He pressed a button on a tape player that started playing "Come and Get Your Love" through his headphones. He danced through the building, singing along to his song. He was kicking away strange lizard-like rat creatures. He reached the inner rooms and found an orb behind dangerous security lasers. He placed a magnet on the floor that magnetized the orb through the lasers to the ground. He picked it up and turned around, to find a group of humanoid aliens right in front of him armed with plasma rifles. The captain, named Korath, walked forward.

Korath: Don't move.

The man held his hands up.

Korath: Who are you?

Man: My name is Steven Universe.

Korath: Give that orb to me. It belongs to Ronan the Accuser.

Steven: Listen I'm just a junker.

Korath: You are no junker.

Steven: Wait. There is one other name you might know me by...Star-Lord.

Korath: Who?

Steven: Star-Lord. Legendary outlaw?

Korath just shook his head.

Steven: No? Ok then.

He quickly pulled out two energy weapons and shot the two soldiers next to Korath. Korath fired a blast at Steven and he fell back to duck it. He activated his rocket feet and flew back outside as his helmet morphed on. He jumped up and ran across the barren wastelands of Morag to his ship, the Milano. He saw a group of aliens that were outside his ship, and threw a magnet device to pull them all back. He jumped in his ship and and prepared to launch while Korath assembled a cannon together to blast him. The Milano lurched upward quickly and blasted forward, evading the cannon plasma shots. He finally escaped Morag, and Korath. He soon received a call from a "friend" of his. He answered it, and a blue face with a red mechanical Mohawk appeared on screen.

Steven: Hey, Lars.

Lars: Steven! Where is it?

Steven: Oh. You mean this thing?

He pulled the orb from his bag.

Lars: Now. Bring it back to me.

Steven: No thanks.

Lars: No thanks?!

Steven: I'm gonna give it to a guy who's gonna pay me to give it to him. I did almost die getting this thing.

Lars: You know, when I picked you up on Terra, these boys of mine wanted to eat you! They had never tasted Terran before. I told them not to. You're alive, because of me!

Steven: Look, Lars, it's the same story every time. You abducted me, and decided not to eat me. I'm gonna give this to my other buyer. See ya.

He closed the screen.

Lars: That traitor. Alright boys. We put a bounty on his head. 40,000 units. Alive.

Pirate: Alive?! Lars, 40,000 is a lot for alive. You wouldn't rather anyone else kill him?

Lars: No. When we capture him, I'll kill him myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On the planet Xandar, Steven had arrived to give his buyer the mysterious orb. In the crowd were two women, one short and purple named Amethyst, and one tall and red, named Garnet. Amethyst was scanning everyone through a glass screen.

Amethyst: Look at all these losers. They always have somewhere to go, somewhere to be, something to do. Am I right, Garnet?

Garnet looked over and pointed at the scanner, which started flashing red over Steven.

Amethyst: Well who do we have here? 40,000 units? Alive? Oh boy, we're gonna be rich!

Steven walked into a secret building, where his buyer was waiting.

Buyer: Mr. Universe. I see you have my orb.

Steven: I better get paid up front. I almost died trying to get it.

He handed the buyer the orb.

Steven: Some soldiers tried attacking me to get that, saying they were working for someone named Ronan.

Buyer: Ronan?! Oh I'm sorry. I can't take this.

Steven: What? But we had a deal!

The buyer handed Steven the orb.

Buyer: I want no business of any kind if Ronan is involved.

He pushed Steven out the door and locked him out.

Steven: Goddamn it.

Woman: What happened?

A woman was leaning against the building. She was tall, had dark skin, and dark brown hair, and glasses.

Steven: Nothing. I just got burned on a deal.

Woman: I'm Connie.

Steven: Steven.

Connie: What exactly did you try to sell?

Steven: This weird orb.

He pulled out the orb.

Connie: Can I see that?

Steven: Uh. Sure.

He gave her the orb, and as soon as she had it, she ran.

Steven: Hey! Stop!

He ran after Connie, slipping through the crowds of people. He tackled her and they rolled over each other. They ended up laying side by side, punching and kicking towards each other. Connie pinned Steven to the ground and drew a sword.

Connie: Sorry. This wasn't the plan.

She raised the sword in the air, when Steven locked one of his rockets on her back and launched her into the nearby fountain. He picked up the orb and stepped back, only to get wrapped into a large bag. Garnet closed the end and slung it over her shoulder, with a smile on her face.

Amethyst: Quit smiling, you idiot. You're supposed to be professional. You've gotta be kidding me.

Connie threw Amethyst to the side, and swung her sword down on Garnet, severing her arm. She swung at the other one and severed the other arm, making her drop the bag. She shuffled through it and opened it, only to be blasted with an electric shock by Steven. She fell unconscious as Steven ran. Amethyst reached into the gemstone on her chest, shuffled through, and pulled out a large, quad-barrel cannon. She aimed it down on Steven.

Amethyst: I live for the enjoyment of things. Like how much I'm going to enjoy this.

She fired a ball of electricity that hit Steven and knocked him unconscious. Garnet looked over her arms, which started to glow and morph back onto her body. As they approached Steven, she was lifted into the air along with Garnet, Connie, and Steven. Multiple star-shaped ships were lifting them up with tractor beams.

Ship: Halt. By order of the Nova Corps, you are all under arrest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The four were transported to a space prison called the Klyn. They get all of their weapons confiscated and a full evaluation. They were lined up in front of two Nova-Corps officers. They first looked over Connie.

Officer: This is Connie. She has special genetic altering to make her faster and stronger than an average person. Her father is Thanos, but he handed her and her sister, Sadie, over to Ronan, which leads us to believe Ronan and Thanos are working together. Ronan renamed her Gamora and her sister Nebula, but she continues to go by Connie.

They looked over at Amethyst.

Officer: The short one goes by Amethyst, after the gemstone in her chest. She is a Crystal Gem, and as such can summon a single weapon from that gemstone on her chest. She was built with cybernetic implants to heighten her marksmanship and intelligence, and give her a variety of weapons to summon from her Gem, and we were able to confiscate all of them.

They looked over at Garnet.

Officer: The other one goes by Garnet, after the gems in her hands. She is currently Amethyst's traveling muscle, able to lift things hundreds of times her own body weight. She has a very limited IQ in exchange for her strength.

They looked over at Steven.

Officer: This one is Terran in origin, and goes by Steven Universe. He has well developed marksmanship and a variety of weapons. He also prefers people to refer to him as Star-Lord.

They brought them all through the halls.

Amethyst: We won't be here long. I've escaped 22 prisons before. This one's no different.

Steven: We never got a chance to introduce ourselves. I'm Steven. That's Connie.

Amethyst: I'm Amethyst.

Garnet: I'm Garnet.

Steven: Ok then. Nice to meet you both. So, Connie. Were you also trying to steal that orb for Ronan?

Garnet: I'm Garnet.

Connie: I wasn't stealing it for Ronan, I was betraying him. I have another buyer.

The guards showed them to the main courtyard. There were hundreds of prisoners, thugs, and alien scoundrels. The one stand-out was a tall, blue and white girl with a pearl in her forehead, named Pearl. All the prisoners were particularly hostile towards Connie.

Prisoner: If it isn't the daughter of Ronan herself!

Steven: Daughter?

Prisoner: My family died by Ronan's hand!

Prisoner: You're dead, girl!

Amethyst: You seem to have quite a reputation here.

Garnet: I'm Garnet.

Steven: I know. You said that already.

Garnet: I'm Garnet.

Steven: Wow. That's just as interesting as the last 4 times you said that. What is her problem?

Amethyst: She has a vocabulary issue, so she's kind of limited to only being able to say "I am Garnet."

Steven: Thats going to wear real thin real fast.

Once the guards brought them to their cells, they unlocked their chains and put them in their cells. Connie was getting her door pounded on by all the prisoners.

That night, Connie was captured by a group of prisoners. Steven saw this happen, and silently followed them. The prisoners held Connie to the wall, and put a knife to her throat.

Prisoner: Ronan killed our friends. You work for Ronan. You're the next best thing to killing him.

Pearl: Don't touch her.

The prisoners looked back and saw Pearl standing there.

Prisoner: Pearl. What're you doing here?

Pearl: I have my own score to settle with Ronan. He killed my husband and son. And he laughed!

They released Connie, and Pearl pinned her to the wall, holding one of the prisoner's knives to her neck.

Pearl: Ronan murdered my family. Now, I'll murder his.

Connie: I am no family to Ronan, or Thanos.

Steven: Hey, crystal head.

Pearl looked behind to see Steven standing there.

Steven: You don't want to kill her. It's Ronan you want.

Pearl: And I suppose you know how i can get to Ronan?

Steven: Yeah. You need her alive. When Ronan comes looking for her, then you can...

He slid his finger on his neck in a throat slit gesture.

Pearl: Why would I put my finger on his neck?

Steven: What? Oh, no this. This is the sign for slitting his throat.

Pearl: Well, I wouldn't just slit his throat. I would more so cut his head right off.

Steven: Well, I mean this doesn't mean just that, it mainly means killing. Everyone knows this sign.

Pearl: Alright. I will not kill her, but you had better be right about Ronan.

She dropped Connie, and admired the knife.

Pearl: I like this knife. I'm keeping it.

She walked away.

Prisoner: That was my favorite knife.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Amethyst caught up to Steven and Connie.

Connie: Thanks for saving me.

Steven: Don't lean to far into this. You said you have another buyer for that orb?

Amethyst: Another buyer? How much is he paying?

Connie: 4 billion units.

Amethyst: Woah, what?

Steven: Somebody really wants this thing if they would pay 4 billion for it.

Connie: How do you plan to get us out of here?

Steven: Amethyst. She's escaped 22 prisons.

Amethyst: This one's easy.

Steven: Then we can split the 4 billion between the three of us.

Garnet knocked on the cell door behind them.

Steven: Four of us.

Amethyst: Amazing. I tried like crazy to wake you up, and its only when you hear the money you actually wake up. I've taught you well.

At lunch the next day, Connie, Steven, Garnet, and Amethyst sat together.

Steven: You figure out a way out?

Amethyst: Yep. Got it all planned out. See that guards arm bracelet?

She pointed at a guard using a bracelet to control security doors.

Connie: Yep.

Amethyst: I need it. Also, you see that guys prosthetic leg?

She pointed at a guy with a robotic leg.

Steven: Yep.

Amethyst: I need it. Finally, on that tower is a purple battery attached to a green wire behind a yellow panel.

They looked back and saw a panel high up in the air.

Amethyst: I need that.

Connie: That last one might be tough to get to.

Amethyst: Well it's the most important part of the plan. So, figure it out!

Steven: Look. It's 20 feet in the air and in the most guarded part of the facility.

Amethyst: And as soon as we pull it the station will go into absolute emergency lockdown. It has got to be the thing we get last.

While they were talking, Garnet had walked over to the panel, stretched herself up to it, and pulled the battery, sending the station into lockdown.

Amethyst: Or we get it first, and then improvise.

Steven: I'll get the leg.

Connie: I'll get the bracelet.

They ran to get thier items, while Garnet battled a group of flying drones sent to attack her.

Drone: You are instructed to return to your cell immediately.

Garnet: I am Garnet!

She threw a drone into two others, and blocked the coming bullets by growing a shield on her arm. Amethyst jumped behind her to evade the coming bullets.

Amethyst: This would be way easier with my stuff!

Pearl heard this and saw a group of soldiers about to attack her. She ran to them, vaulting over the back of one kicking two of them, and using the momentum to throw the other soldier. She picked up the guard's gun.

Pearl: You! Short, Purple Girl!

She threw the gun to Amethyst, and Amethyst jumped for it, grabbed it, landed and clicked the gun back.

Amethyst: Oh...Yeah.

She leapt on Garnet's back, using one hand to hold on to her shoulder, and another hand to fire the gun. Garnet spun her around so she could hit all the drones around them in a spray of bullets.

Connie was on the upper levels, battling the soldiers to get to the guard with the bracelet. She flipped over one and kicked him behind her, knocked another one out with a karate chop. The guard with the bracelet aimed a gun at her, and fired it. She swayed to the side to dodge it, and locked the guard in an armlock.

Guard: Good luck. It's surgically attached to my arm.

Connie: I'll figure something out.

Steven was asking the prisoner about his leg.

Prisoner: You want my what?

Amethyst and Garnet had destroyed the drones, and finished off the rest of the ammo.

Amethyst: Alright. Get us up to that tower.

Garnet stretched her body to the top of the tower, forming a ladder along her legs and body. Connie and Steven ran back with what they needed. A drone suddenly flew next to Steven.

Steven: Crap.

Pearl jumped behind the drone, and pulled it down. She tore it apart easily.

Pearl: I'm coming with you!

Pearl climbed up behind them, after the group.

The guards in the tower...

Guard: They're coming in!

The doors opened and showed the group. They walked inside and threw the guards out. Amethyst tore open the console and started working with the wiring.

Amethyst: Alright. You got what I need?

Connie: Yep.

Steven: Here you go.

They handed Amethyst the bracelet and leg. She started configuring the tools into the wiring. Outside, a group of guards armed with rocket launchers started firing on them.

Steven: We're kind of losing time, here!

Pearl: Time isn't a material thing.

Steven: No, that's not what I meant.

Amethyst: Forget it. If her gem is a pearl, metaphors are gonna go right over her head.

Pearl: Nothing goes over my head. My speed and reflexes are unmatched

Connie: Now would probably be a good time to move.

Steven: And when are you gonna use that prosthetic leg?

Amethyst: What? Oh that was a joke. I don't need the leg.

Steven: What? I had to transfer that guy 30,000 units.

Amethyst just snickered. The rockets were close to breaking the tower.

Amethyst: Almost have it.

She put together a last set of wires, and outside, everything started floating.

Steven: Woah.

Connie: You turned off the artificial gravity everywhere but here.

Amethyst: Hm?

She piloted a group of drones to hook to the bottom of the tower. She disconnected the tower and used the drones to fly it out of the prison.

Amethyst: First things first. Our stuff.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The group exited the tower to the storage area. There, they got all their equipment and tools. Garnet got her gauntlets, Amethyst got her whip and guns, Connie got her jumpsuit and sword, and Steven got his helmet, guns, and his rocket jets. He looked through his bag and found the orb, but saw something else was missing.

Steven: It's not in here. He didn't put it back.

Amethyst: What?

Connie: The orb?

Steven: No. Here.

He gave them the bag.

Steven: Wait for me. I'll be back.

Connie: We'll wait for you.

Steven ran into the prison, while the group ran to Steven's ship, the Milano. When they reached the ship, Connie looked through the bag, to find the orb gone.

Connie: It's gone. He took it.

Steven had taken the orb, storming the guards quarters. He blasted them with his electric guns, knocking them over and stunning them. He reached the quarters, and found his tape player with his mixtape being worn by one of the guards. He knocked the guard out and took his tape. On the ship, the group was contemplating leaving.

Amethyst: Forget this. Let's just leave before we get blasted.

Connie: No. We're not leaving without the orb.

Steven rocketed out of the Klyn.

Pearl: That there...is a hero.

He reached the Milano and jumped inside. He handed Pearl the tape player.

Pearl: That there...is an imbecile.

The Milano rocketed out of the Klyn. The group looked over their plan of action.

Steven: So. Any idea what this is? And why we consistently almost die over it? Cause I'm getting that "holy relic; ark of the covenant" feel to it.

Connie: I don't know what it is. I only know that my buyer wants it more than anything.

Steven: Well at least we can split it between the four of us.

Garnet gave a dejected look.

Garnet: I am Garnet.

Steven: Five of us.

Pearl: I am not in this for money. I only want to kill Ronan, for my husband and son.

Steven: Right. Where are we going?

Connie: Knowhere.

The Milano rocketed forward, on course for Knowhere.

Meanwhile, lightyears away, in the deepest reached of space, the finatical Kree, Ronan, was meeting with his partner, Thanos.

Ronan: Gamora has failed to retrieve the orb. She has betrayed me for the Collector.

Thanos: I told you to send Sadie.

Ronan: It is Nebula. And Gamora did prove to be stronger by far.

Sadie: And yet, she betrayed you.

Thanos: You have only one mission. Retrieve that orb for me. But return to me empty handed and I bathe the star ways in your blood.

Ronan: It will be done.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Milano was on course for Knowhere. Inside, Steven looked at Amethyst taking pieces of his ship.

Steven: Woah woah woah. What are you doing?

Amethyst: Just doing some modifications.

Steven: You can not just take apart my ship without asking me.

Amethyst: Can I take apart your ship?

Steven: I mean before you do it. What's that?

Amethyst: That's for if things get really crazy. Or if you want to blow up moons.

Steven: Wait, what?! Where do you get things that allow you to destroy moons like the freaking Death Star.

Amethyst: If I told you, I'd have to kill you.

Steven: Sure. Are we there yet?

Connie: We're here. Knowhere.

The Milano closed in on a gigantic head.

Connie: The severed head of a celestial. Black Market pays millions for everything from it. Spinal fluid, brain matter, and bone.

The Milano landed in the hangar of the head. When they walked put, they moved through the crowds of people.

Connie: My buyer will pick us up here.

She pointed at a small club. They walked inside, waiting for their buyer.

Connie: Now, we wait.

Steven walked outside to listen to his mix-tape. Connie soon followed close behind.

Connie: You risked your life and everyone's life to get this back. I can't imagine why.

Steven: My dad. He gave it to me for my birthday. He died a few days afte from a heart attack.

Connie: I'm sorry.

Steven: It's fine. He put some songs he wrote and his favorite songs. I had it with me when Lars and his pirates toke me from earth, and I've kept it since.

There was suddenly a huge crash inside the club. The two ran inside to find Pearl and Garnet fighting. They were tackling each other across the floor. Pearl threw Garnet to the wall. Amethyst pulled out her electric gun and aimed it at Pearl. Steven stopped her.

Steven: Hey hey hey! Put the stun gun down!

Amethyst: Not until I put a good 5,000 volts through her head! She called me a freak! You don't know what it's like to be some experiment. To be taken apart and put back together and repeated again like some monster!

Steven: Amethyst. I think you took it heavy on the drinks. See, this is why you all ended up in prison. You can't go 5 minutes without trying to kill someone!

Amethyst: You ended up in prison too!

Steven: That's not the point! Until we get this money, we're stuck together, so deal with it!

Pearl: You promised me I would get my revenge on Ronan, yet he hasn't come. This is your mission now. Not mine.

She walked out of the club, and found a communications hub.

Pearl: Perfect.

A devilish smile overtook her.

A pink girl in a white dress walked out and approached the group.

Girl: He is waiting.

The group followed her into a large building. Inside were containers filled with hundreds of items, creatures and relics. A small Y-shaped wand marked, "Replicator wand". A large, pink lion with glowing eyes marked, "Gem Lion". A pillow with a gem marked, "sand gem".

Girl: We house the largest collection of relics and aliens in the universe.

She then turned to face them.

Girl: Introducing, Tanaleer "Onion" Tivan. The Collector.

A man wearing a coat with goggles turned around.

Amethyst: Onion? What kind of name is that?

Onion: I took the name from a food found only on Terra. Do you have what I asked for?

Steven reached into his pack and handed him the orb.

Steven: This had better be worth it. We went through hell getting this to you.

Onion: You will be payed handsomely.

He brough the orb to a small pedestal.

Onion: In the beginning, there were six singularities from where the universe was formed. When the universe was created, small portions of the singularities passed into the race of Crystal Gems, and the rest concentrated into six different infinity stones. Each with the power to wipe out a civilization. Many beings attempted to share the power of this one stone, but were destroyed by their power.

The pedestal unlocked and opened the orb, revealing a purple stone glowing with power.

Onion: Beautiful.

Garnet: I am Garnet.

Amethyst: You're right. He is crazy. Excuse me, stone-lover. When do we get paid?

Onion: Follow me. Carina, reseal the orb.

Onion showed them to where he kept their money. He looked back and saw Carina looking at the stone.

Onion: I told you to put it back.

Carina: I will no longer take your torment!

She grabbed the stone, and began to succumb to its power.

Steven: Run!

The group ran out of the building as Carina exploded into a massive purple flame that engulfed the entire building and destroyed it as Steven, Connie, Garnet and Amethyst leapt out. They recovered themselves from the destroyed building, and Connie revealed to have the orb with the stone inside.

Garnet: I am Garnet!

Steven: What is that?

Amethyst: Why do you still have it? I cant believe you had that in your sandwich!

Steven: It's a burger backpack.

They heard Pearl laughing, turned around, and saw her with a spear drawn and hundreds of Necrocraft start to fly down in front of her.

Pearl: Finally! Vengeance will be mine!

Steven: You called Ronan?

One ship landed in front of Pearl, and Ronan stepped out.

Ronan: You are the one who sent me that message?

Pearl: You killed my husband and son! Now I will strike you down!

Amethyst: Might be a good time to make ourselves scarce.

Garnet ran and found somewhere to hide while Steven, Amethyst, and Connie ran to mining pods to escape. Ronan received a transmission from Sadie.

Sadie: Gamora has the orb.

Ronan walked to his ship to give chase.

Pearl: No!

She ran and swung her spear at Ronan. He ducked the attack.

Ronan: Nebula! Retrieve the orb.

Ronan battled Pearl while Sadie led a group of Necrocraft to chase down Steven, Amethyst and Connie, who were using mining pods to fly away and escape.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Pearl was battling Ronan to avenge her family. Ronan was easily outmaneuvering and countering her spear attacks. She swung her spear, and he pushed it back and jabbed his fingers into her neck, pushing her back. Meanwhile, Amethyst, Steven and Connie were using unarmed mining pods to escape the pursuing necrocraft, with Sadie leading the fighters.

Sadie: Retrieve the orb at all costs.

The group struggled to dodge the coming energy blasts, and weren't able to fight back.

Amethyst: We can't keep this up forever! These pods are unarmed.

Steven: Amethyst. These are mining pods. Industrial grade. They're pretty much indestructible.

Amethyst: Not against necrocraft, they're not!

Steven: That's not what I meant.

Amethyst soon understood.

Amethyst: Oooooohhhhhhh.

She flew her pod into coming necrocraft, bouncing off of them and destroying them with its heavy armor. She flew to face another one, and charged straight into it, tearing directly through it. Steven used the crane arms on the pod to tear the top off of a craft, throw the pilot out, and steer it to destroy the others. He soon received a transmission.

Lars: Oh, Steven! Guess who?

Steven: Great. Thats just what I need.

One of Lars' ships blasted Steven out of the necrocraft, but steered into a wall by mistake. Steven flew after Connie, who was still being chased by Sadie to the outer sector.

Sadie: Give me the orb. It would be so much easier.

Connie: If Ronan or Thanos gets this orb, they'll kill everyone, including you and me.

Sadie: Not true. You'll already be dead.

He blasted Connie out of her pod, leaving her to float in space.

Ronan was still easily beating Pearl. He picked her up and slammed her into the floor.

Ronan: It's funny. I don't recall killing your family. I doubt I'll remember killing you.

He dragged her into a spinal fluid container and threw her inside, leaving her to drown, then boarded his ship.

Sadie: I have the orb, father.

Ronan: Excellent work, Nebula. Bring it to the Dark Esther.

Sadie flew her ship to Ronan's warship. Steven and Amethyst flew out to find Connie floating around.

Amethyst: That's a shame. Come on, Steven. Ronan has the orb, and there's nothing we can do for her. These pods can't even go out here. Let's go, her body will keep her alive for a few more minutes.

Steven clicked on his helmet and flew out of his pods, floating over to Connie.

Amethyst: Steven what are you doing? Come on get back in your pod.

Steven reached behind his ear and sent out a transmission.

Steven: Lars. If you can hear me. We're in the outer rim. Come and get us.

He took of the helmet's earpiece, disassembling it from around his head. He clicked it on Connie's head, and began to freeze up from the cold temperatures.

Amethyst: Dude what are you doing? Put that on, or you'll die! You'll die in seconds!

Lars' warships surrounded Steven, and captured him and Connie. Amethyst peeled away. Pearl was saved from the spinal fluid river and rescuistated by Garnet. Amethyst landed next to them.

Garnet: I am Garnet?

Amethyst: That nutcase pirate got them both, and now a freaking madman has the most powerful thing in the universe. All because of this one.

She gestured Pearl.

Pearl: You're right. I was a fool. It's just, all the anger and the rage. It blinded me.

Amethyst: Oh, boo hoo! My family's dead! We all have dead relatives, but you don't havr to try to get everyone killed along the way!

Garnet: I am Garnet.

Amethyst: Who cares if it's mean? The truth isn't always nice! Now what we're gonna do, is grab Steven's ship, fly to the other end of the universe, and maybe live full lives before the psyhco war-lord gets to us.

Garnet: I am Garnet.

Amethyst: I know they're our friends. But what choice do we have?

Garnet: I am Garnet.

Amethyst: Mmmmm! Grrr I hate it when you're right. Alright come on. One rescue mission coming up.

Pearl: I'm coming too. He is my friend as well.

On board Lars' ship, Steven was being held by the pirates for Lars to beat him down.

Lars: This is for betraying me! This is for thinking about yourself! When I picked you up on Terra, these boys of mine wanted to eat you. They had never tastes a Terran before. I told them not to. You're alive because of me!

Steven: WOULD YOU QUIT IT WITH THAT STORY?! EVERY TIME IT'S THE SAME THING! ON MY PLANET, WE DON'T EAT OTHER PEOPLE, MUCH LESS ARE WE GRATEFUL FOR IT! Look. Right now, that orb you wanted is in the hands of Ronan the Accuser. He's going to kill us all, but you need us alive! You need us to get to Ronan, without us you have no chance.

Lars pulled back his jacket and revealed an arrow. He started whistling, moving the arrow up to Steven's neck.

Connie: No stop! I know how to get to Ronan. And I'll only give you what you want if you give me what I want!

Lars dropped the arrow, and looked at Connie and back at Steven.

Lars: Ha ha! It's about time you came around.

He swung his arm on Steven's shoulder. Suddenly the ship started rumbling, and everyone rushed to the bridge. Outside, the Milano was opening fire on the ship. Then Amethyst opened up a communication to them.

Amethyst: Hello Pirates. You have a little something that belongs to us, and we'd like it back. The blue girl on top is holding a weapon known as the haedgron enforcer. A weapon of my own design.

Pearl was in a space suit on top of the ship with a large cannon in both of her hands.

Amethyst: If you refuse to give us our friends back, we will destroy the entire ship! 5...4...3...

Steven: Woah, geez!

He hit the transmission button.

Steven: Amethyst! Amethyst! We're Ok. We worked it out. We're fine.

Amethyst: Oh, hey Steven.

Steven and Connie were back aboard the Milano.

Steven: What kind of rescue was that?

Amethyst: What did we do?

Steven: You we're going to blow up the ship I was on! That's not rescuing me!

Amethyst: That was only if they didn't give you to us.

Steven: Well, how are they supposed to do that if you only gave them 5 seconds!

Amethyst: We didn't exactly have time to work out the mathematics, and the calculations and all that.

Garnet: I'm Garnet.

Amethyst: They are ungrateful.

Pearl: This is the thanks we get for saving you?

Steven: We already established that blowing us up was not saving us.

Pearl: When did we establish that?

Steven: Like 3 seconds ago!

Pearl: Oh, I wasn't listening. I was thinking of something else.

Steven: Oh for...oh my God. Look, Lars is waiting to hear this plan of ours, so we need to figure something out. I have a plan.

Amethyst: You have a plan?

Steven: Yes. I have 12% of a plan.

Amethyst: 12%?! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Steven: That's a fake laugh.

Amethyst: It's real!

Steven: Yeah, whatever. Guys. I'm gonna be honest here. I look around, and all i see are losers. Including me. I see, two thieves...

He gestured Amethyst and Garnet.

Steven: An assassin...

He gestured Connie.

Steven: A maniac...

He gestured Pearl.

Steven: And me, a simple junker. But we have many great talents. We don't have to be what society sees us as. If we pull together, then we have a chance of winning.

Amethyst: But stopping Ronan. It's impossible. You're asking us to die.

Pearl: No.

Pearl stood up.

Pearl: This is not how it ends. You, Steven, have stayed by my side since we met, despite my many errors. I will gladly fight by your side to defeat Ronan. And in the end, see my family again.

Connie stood up.

Connie: I agree. Ronan is no family to me, and Thanos killed my true family. I will gladly assist in the battle against Ronan.

Garnet stood up.

Garnet: I am Garnet.

They all looked at Amethyst.

Amethyst: I know I'm gonna regret this.

She stood up.

Amethyst: There, I'm standing. Now what?

Steven: We're not just a bunch of criminals now. We...are the Guardians of the Universe.

On Ronan's ship, Ronan was having a screen transmission conference with Thanos.

Ronan: I have the orb that you asked for. But, it's power is now apparent to me.

He opened the orb and looked at the infinity stone.

Thanos: Don't be a fool, and bring that to me.

Ronan: No.

He grabbed the stone and struggled to maintain its power. Except, this time, he could withstand the power. He locked the infinity stone into his hammer.

Ronan: I knew I would be worthy of this power. Now I will destroy Xandar myself. Then, I'm coming for you, Thanos.

He closed the transmission.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Guardians were onboard Lars' ship, discussing the plan.

Steven: Here's what we got. Lars and the pirates will fly at Ronan's ship. Me, Garnet, Connie, and Pearl will be on the Milano, and Amethyst and Lars will get their own ships. We'll blow a hole in the starboard section of the ship, and fly in.

Pirate: Won't there be hundreds of Saccarin soldiers in there?

Pearl: I think of Saccarin as paper people.

Connie: As soon as we get in there, Ronan will barricade himself behind impenetrable doors, which I can open.

Steven: Once we're in, I'll use the haedgron enforcer to kill Ronan.

Connie: After that, we will capture the infinity stone in these containment orbs. Don't touch it, or it will kill you.

Steven prepared to board his ship, and was stopped by Lars.

Lars: After this, I get the stone. I have a buyer.

Steven: Got it.

They boarded their ships and flew out of Lars' ship.

Steven: I'm gonna send a message to the Nova Corps. Hopefully they'll believe we're here to help.

Onboard the Dark Esther, Ronan and Sadie were steering towards Xandar. They noticed the ships coming at them.

Sadie: Ravagers! All fighter pilots, attack the ravager ships!

Lars: Fire!

Two ships fired two orbs that spread to cover the viewport of the ship. They flew under, and started firing on the starboard section of the ship.

Sadie: They're under us! We have to abandon ship.

Ronan: Once we reach the surface, none of that will matter.

Sadie: Seal those doors!

The doors to Ronan sealed around him as Sadie ran outside.

Steven was waiting for the hole to be blown open. Lars suddenly got blasted by a necrocraft.

Lars: I'm hit! I'm going down! I'll see you after this, Steven!

He started to crash down. Steven was desperately trying to fly through the necrocraft to the ship.

Steven: We're not gonna make it!

Suddenly, star shaped ships started flying in, blasting the ships away.

Steven: The Nova-Corps! They got my message!

Nova officer: For the record, I advised against trusting you here. Prove me wrong.

Steven flew in to the hole in the warship and crashed inside, firing down on the Saccarin soldiers. Pearl was laughing in joy.

Pearl: Yes! Yes!

Steven: You're enjoying this a little too much.

They hopped out of the ship, finding the area darkened.

Connie: I can't see anything.

Garnet made her gemstones begin to glow as small lights floated around.

Pearl: When did you learn how to do that?

Steven: I think the answer is "I am Garnet."

Pearl: I want you to know that I am grateful you have stayed by my side despite my many errors. You are all my friends. The daughter of Thanos is my friend. The vocabulary impaired woman is my friend. And this junker, is my friend.

Sadie: Stop! You, Connie are weak. Stupid. You are...

She was blown back by a rocket fired by Pearl.

Pearl: Nobody talks to my friends that way.

The Nova Corps ships started linking together to form a shield to stop the Esther from reaching Xandar.

Amethyst: Keep that ship off Xandar! The ravagers and I will handle the necrocraft.

Amethyst and the ravages flew to the ground in a line to fire at the ships to stop them from reaching Xandar. Steven, Connie, Pearl, and Garnet ran through the ship, and Connie split off to open the door. Steven, Pearl and Garnet ran into Korath and a group of Saccarin.

Korath: Star-Lord.

Steven: Finally.

He flashed on his helmets and fired at the soldiers, while Pearl drew her spear and Garnet drew her gauntlets to fight.

Korath: You will never make it to Ronan.

Connie was about to disable the door when she was stopped by Sadie.

Sadie: Stop what you're doing.

They both drew swords and attacked each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sadie and Connie clashed swords with each other, trying to defeat each other. Sadie jammed the sword into Connie, making an electric shock through Connie's body. She broke the sword and threw Sadie out of the hole in the wall. She held into the side of the ship with a hook on her hand.

Connie: Sadie! Help us fight Ronan! You know he's crazy!

Sadie: I know you're both crazy.

She severed her own arm to fall off, dropping on to a ravager ship and using it to escape.

Down on the ground, Lars was surrounded by soldiers.

Soldier: Hands up! You're a ravager!

Lars moved his jacket to reveal the arrow. He started whistling and moving the arrow.

Soldier: Drop the weapon!

He started whistling quickly, sending the arrow flying through every soldier and poking through them with light speed. When it looped back to Lars' hand, all the soldiers fell at once.

Lars: Easy.

Meanwhile, Garnet, Pearl, and Steven were defeating the Saccharin soldiers. Pearl was cutting and stabbing the soldiers, Garnet was crushing and smashing them, and Steven was shooting them with his weapons. Pearl pinned Korath to the wall.

Pearl: Finger on throat means death.

She ripped out the machinery on Korath's head, killing him. Pearl looked up at Steven.

Pearl: Metaphor.

Steven: Yeah. Kind of.

A huge group of soldiers came down a hallway. Garnet shot her hand through some of them and started slamming them back and forth in the walls, crushing the soldiers with ease. She continued this pattern repeatedly, and finally retracted her hand. She turned to the group, and smiled.

Amethyst: Steven! The nova corps keeping Ronan's ship from reaching Earth just got destroyed, and we're getting our asses kicked down here.

Steven: Connie still hasn't opened the door yet!

Connie broke the system that sealed the door, allowing Steven and the group to enter through. She jumped through a hole in the floor to their level. They saw Ronan waiting for them, and Steven had the haedgron enforcer ready for him. He fired the weapon, which zipped the shot through the air and hit Ronan square in the chest and engulfed him in fire and flame.

Pearl: You did it!

Steven's victory smile faded when he soon realized that Ronan was still alive. He used his hammer to knock everyone back with a sonic wave. Pearl leapt up and charged Ronan. He picked her up by the throat once more.

Ronan: I was mistaken. I do recall killing your family. Their screams were pitiful!

Amethyst crashed her ship through the Esther and crashed through Ronan. The hole in the ship caused the ship to start crashing down. Garnet started grabbing everybody with her arms to get them together. She morphed her body into a ball that encased everyone to shield them.

Amethyst: Garnet, no! You'll die! Why are you doing this?

Garnet: We...are...Garnet.

The ship crashed into Xandar, eradicating Garnet and keeping the group protected. The only thing heard was Steven's large tape player, playing "Ooh Child". Everyone started looking around, finding only her Gemstones.

Amethyst: I called her idiot.

Something shuffled through the rubble, and Ronan emerged, having survived the crash.

Ronan: People of Xandar. Behold, your Guardians of the Universe! Your salvation is at hand. We may have a peace treaty, but a thousand years of war will not be forgotten. Xandarians killed my father, and his father before him.

He raised his hammer into the air, preparing to kill the people of Xandar.

Ronan: Now, after 1000 years of war, my people will know vengeance!

He was stopped by somebody singing. He looked and saw Steven singing.

Steven: _Ooh, Child. Things are gonna get easier. Ooh Child things'll get brighter. _Listen to these words. _Ooh, Child. Things are gonna get easier. Ooh Child things'll get brighter. _Now bring it down hard now!

He started dancing and shuffling to the song.

Steven: _Someday we'll get it together and we'll get it undone. Someday when the world is much brighter. _

Ronan: What're you doing?

Steven: Dance off. Come on. Show your moves.

Ronan: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Steven: I'm distracting you, Turd-blossom.

Ronan looked over and saw Amethyst and Pearl with a repaired haegdron enforcer. Pearl fired it, hitting Ronan's hammer. He and Steven jumped for the exposed infinity stone. Steven grabbed it, and began to succumb to its power. He was in a swirling vortex of energy. His body was beginning to burn down.

Connie: STEVEN! TAKE MY HAND!

Steven reached out and grabbed Connie's hand, sending the power through her. Pearl reached over and placed her hand on Steven's shoulder. Amethyst reached over and grabbed Pearl's hand. They started sharing the power, but maintained it and contained it.

Ronan: But you're mortal! How?!

Steven: You said it yourself. We're the Guardians of the Universe.

Steven unleashed the power of the stone on Ronan, engulfing him in its power and killing him. Steven jammed the stone into his containment orb. Everyone dropped out of exhaustion.

Lars: Well well. That was one helluva light show. Now, hand it over.

Steven: Look, Lars. I don't know who you're selling this to, but you can't have it.

Lars: Now I might be as pretty as an angel. But I'm not one. Give it to me.

Steven pulled out the orb and gave it to Lars.

Steven: Lars. You know not to open that, right? You see what it does to people.

Lars: I got it.

Lars boarded his ship and flew off.

Steven: He's gonna be so angry when he finds out I switched the orb.

Connie: He'a gonna kill you.

Pearl: We can take them.

On board Lars' ship.

Pirate: He turned out great. Maybe we should've taken him to his mom, like she hired us to.

Lars: Nah. He's just fine without her.

In the Nova headquarters, the Guardians were lined up, with Amethyst carrying Garnet's gem stones.

Nova Prime: We noticed something in your biology. You're not entirely Terran.

Steven: I'm not Terran? Why didn't you tell me this sooner?

Nova Prime: Well, your father was Terran, but your mother, was something entirely different. She was a Crystal Gem.

Steven: I guess that explains this.

Steven revealed a pink Rose Quartz gem in his stomach.

Pearl: How long have you had this?

Steven: Long as I can remember.

Nova Prime: Thanks to you, Xandar is safe from destruction. We have expunged all of your criminal records, and Xandar is in debt to you. Nova officer. Show them to their ship.

The nova officer showed them to a replica of the Milano.

Connie: Your family will rest peacefully, knowing you avenged them.

Pearl: Yes they will. Of course Ronan was just a puppet. It's Thanos I must kill.

Nova officer: We tried to make it as much like the original as the possible. I have a family. They're alive because of you. Thank you.

Amethyst: Question. What if I see something I want and I take it and it belongs to someone else?

Officer: That's stealing. That's against the law.

Amethyst: What if I want it more than them?

Officer: Still stealing.

Amethyst: That doesn't follow. I want it more than that person.

Connie: Come on, Amethyst.

Pearl: What if a man irks me and I remove his spine?

Officer: Uuuuuuhhhhhh. That's actually murder. One of the worst crimes you can commit. That also makes it illegal.

Pearl: Hm. Ok then.

Steven: Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on them.

Officer: Thank you.

Onboard the Milano.

Steven: So. What should we do? Something good? Something bad?

Connie: Lead the way...Star-Lord.

The Milano rocketed upward and shot outward, to it's next destination. Inside, Garnet's gems were glowing with power, setting up her return.

The Guardians of the Universe...will return.

THE END


End file.
